Help
by writerwisegirl
Summary: It's another long day at Baker Street.With the case load slow,the resident sociopath up the walls with boredom,and John just about ready to tear his hair out in frustration trying to keep up with him,both would welcome a distraction.When suddenly a young girl shows up on their doorstep,another case is presented to them,but the culprit is the girl's own mind. TW: Self harm, suicide
1. chapter 1

It was a normal day in between cases for John and Sherlock. John was blogging about their latest case and Sherlock was complaining about how bored he was and trying to get John to tell him where he hid his cigarettes. John was refusing. It went on like this for a few hours, until Mrs. Hudson led a rain drenched girl into the flat.

"Honestly boys you really need to fix that door bell." She told them.

"You can go now." Sherlock told Mrs. Hudson. She walked away in a huff and John turned.

"Sherlock-"

"Quiet." He replied, studying the girl. After a few seconds, he turned to John. "Right. You make up the couch while I take care of a few things."

"Really, Sherlock-" John looked at him, surprised.

"Please John." He was stunned into silence, Sherlock never said please. But he could tell it was important so he turned to do as asked. Sherlock took the girl by the hand and led her into his bedroom. Once they got there he offered her some dry clothes then shut the door and walked back into the living room. "Alright Sherlock, I think you owe me an explanation. What the bloody hell is going on here?"

A/N

Sorry this is so short, and sorry about the cliff hanger, but I did it on purpose kinda. I think I know where this is going so please give me a chance to really get this story going. Thanks my lovely readers,

Elizabeth

P.S. If you are the girl I met at Forever 21, leave a comment so I can find your profile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look John, this girl needs us. She's in trouble."

"Trouble? Like with the government? Can't you just call Mycroft?" Sherlock sighs.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mycroft never answers his phone." John sighs.

"Then text him!"

"No."

"Why not!?"

"She's not in trouble with the government."

"Then what? Her parents?"

"Partly. They did kick her out after all. But mostly she's in trouble with herself."

"Herself?" Sherlock looks at him.

"You haven't figured it out yet? John she's depressed. Her parents kicked her out and she's a closeted lesbian." John looks at him, only slightly surprised. "Now, I need you to go hide all of the knives in this place. I don't care if I'm using them for an experiment, get them out of this flat." Sherlock continues.

"Sherlock are you sure about this?" Sherlock sighs.

"Look, this girl needs someone. For now, that someone is us."

"But why us? How are we qualified to help this girl?" Sherlock sighs again and pulls up his sleeve, revealing scars all along his forearm.

"Because I've been there. Years ago, before you were ever in the picture. Did you really think the drugs were my only way of coping?" John stares at Sherlocks arm for a moment before Sherlock pulls his sleeve back down.

"I- Sherlock I-"

"It's fine John. Like I said it was a long time ago. Now, lets get this flat safe for her."

Hey, I just want to let you know that while the first few chapters are indeed quite short, they will be getting longer. And for now I'll be posting a bit more often to make up for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Skye looked at the clothes Sherlock had offered her. They were far too big, but they were better than the wet ones she was wearing now. She stripped off the soaking clothes, leaving only her bra and panties before pulling on the purple button up shit he had given her. It was long enough that she didn't need to bother with pants and she decided not to role up the sleeves despite the fact that they were far to long. She didn't want John and Sherlock to see her arms, even though she knew Sherlock could already tell what she had done to herself. Luckily the shirt covered her thighs, or she would have had to find some pants too.

Once she was dressed she opened the door to find John and Sherlock puttering around the kitchen, removing anything sharp. She sighed. Of course they were. She did have a few blades hidden in her clothes, she would just have to hope Sherlock didn't find them. She remembered that people always seemed to stop looking after 3 and as such she had a few more than that. She fidgeted with end of shirt, watching as the two boys, her idols, self-harm proofed their flat for her. She felt quite guilty for thrusting herself and her problems upon them but she hadn't known where else to go. She knew that if she came here there would be no explanation needed and she didn't think she could manage telling anyone else what was wrong with her. Thank god the great Sherlock Holmes had lived up to his reputation.

Speaking of Sherlock, he had just noticed that she had come back out.

"Ah, good, you're dressed. As you can see, we intend to let you stay here for as long as you need. For the moment, you can sleep on the couch, but Mrs. Hudson has another bedroom she's been trying to rent out. You can move in there." Skye looked at him, her eyes wide.

"I- I don't have money. I can't p-pay rent." She whispered, her voice voice cracking.

"Don't worry about that. We can manage. John has been... getting us clients with his dam blog." Skye shook her head.

"I-I..." Sherlock walked up to her and folded her in his arms.

"You're okay. You are going to be just fine. You're safe here." Tears welled up in her eyes. She shook her head against Sherlocks chest. "It's okay." He promised her. Her body shook as with sobs as she let herself be comforted.

Meanwhile, John stood looking at them, marveling at this strange other side of Sherlock. Until today, he hadn't been sure that Sherlock was capable of this amount of kindness. Then, when Sherlock had shown him his arm, he had seen that Sherlock had so many more emotions than he showed. And John was impressed that he could do this, take on this girl, when it had to bringing back bad memories for him. So, at that moment he swore that while Sherlock was there for that girl, he would be there for Sherlock.

Sherlock held onto the girl, knowing what she was going through. He didn't yet know her name, but he knew she would need him. He scooped her up and carried her over to the couch then set her down next to him. After a few minutes, she had calmed down enough to talk.

"I'm okay now." She whispered. Sherlock knew that wasn't true, but decided not to press her on it right now. She would need all of her strength for he was going ask her to do next.

"What's you name?" He asked gently.

"I'm Skye." She replied quietly.

"Well Skye I'm going to need you to be very brave for me. Can you do that for me?" Skye nodded

"I think so."

"I'm sorry that I have to ask you to this but I need you to show John your arms and legs." She shook her head vigorously.

"I-I can't. I don't want to."

"I know. I know it's scary. But John is a doctor and he needs to make sure that your cuts aren't infected. It's better than a hospital. And I promise we won't judge you." She nodded then closed her eyes and pulled up her sleeves. Even Sherlock was a little shocked by what he saw. Her arms barely even looked like arms, almost more like a slab of meat. A few tears leaked out of her closed eyes as they took it in.

"Oh, Skye." Sherlock whispered and pulled her back into his arms. John just stood, shocked as he looked at her arms unable to believe someone could do that to themselves. He stayed that way for a few moments, until Sherlock gave a pointed cough. That startled him into action and he moved forward to inspect her.

"Well there doesn't seem to be any infection but we should definitely clean these out and wrap them." John told Skye and Sherlock before going to get his first aid kit. He shook his head as he walked along. Sure, he had seen worse wounds, he was army doctor after all. But this, somehow, was worse. Because she did it to herself.

After retrieving his first aid kit he walked back to living room and began cleaning her arms. They looked a bit better once all the blood was washed away, but only a bit. Once they were cleaned, he wrapped them with bandages and allowed her to pull her sleeves down again.

"Now your legs." Sherlock told her gently. She shook a bit but pulled the shirt up to reveal her thighs, in only slightly better condition. John quickly cleaned and bandaged her legs. When he was done she sighed in relief and let the shirt back down.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Sherlock promised her. "You're going to be safe now." She shook her head.

"I don't want to be safe. I want to die." She told them. "I know. I know you do. But please, stay alive for me, please." Sherlock asked her calmly.

"I can try." She whispered.

"Thank you." Sherlock said. "Skye I promise you, it can get better. I know you don't believe me, but that's okay. I'm going to be here for you. And so is John. We're going to keep you safe weather you like it or not."

A/N

Please please please give me feedback! Do you like Skye? Does it feel believable? And please correct me on any spelling or grammar errors.


	4. Chapter 3 (01-15 08:54:05)

The next few weeks went by in a sort of new routine. John and Sherlock continued to take cases, and Skye slowly grew accustomed to her new home. She moved into the spare bedroom and John even took her shopping, as she had no clothes but the ones she had come in. She even seemed to be getting better.

But, in the hustle of that first day, John and Sherlock had forgotten to check her clothes. She didn't cut herself again right away, she actually kinda felt okay for the first time in years. She wasn't being yelled at or anything. John and Sherlock were kind to her, they fed her and they gave her a warm bed.

But it didn't last. She felt very guilty thrusting her issues on them. And depression doesn't just go away because you meet some nice people. One day John and Sherlock were off on a case and she was home alone. She decided that she would take this chance to relive John and Sherlock of her and her issues. She packed her clothes and razors in the backpack John had bought her and she wrote a note.

Dear John and Sherlock,

Thank you for taking me in and being kind to me. I really appreciate it. But I don't want to burden you anymore. I can survive on the streets. Or rather, not survive. But I'll be fine really. I'm thinking it might be time for my Richenbach Fall. Only for real. I'll see you in another world, Baker St. Boys.

Skye

After she wrote this down and left it on the table she walked right out the front door and away.

Sherlock had just solved another case and the boys were on their way home. John was talking, asking Sherlock wether they should send Skye to school. Sherlock didn't answer, he was in his mind palace, reviewing the last case.

They got back to flat and found it quieter than they had become accustomed to these last weeks. Skye always had music playing or the telly on. Sherlock was immediately wary and even John felt that something wasn't right. Sherlock went straight to Skye's room while John went into the kitchen and and saw her note.

"Sherlock!" He called.

"Yes John?"

"You'd better get out here. Quickly." Sherlock came running into the kitchen.

"She left us a note." John told him, holding it up. Sherlock took it.

"Call Lestrad." He instructed John as he read. John did so immediately. Once Sherlock had finished reading he took the still ringing phone from John and walked to front door, pulling his coat back on. Lestrad picked up as John followed Sherlock and put his coat on.

"Christ Sherlock, you only just left the scene. What is now?"

"I've got a missing girl. We need to find her now."

"You already found a new case?"

"No. This is personal. John and I took in a teenage girl a few weeks back. She's depressed and sucidal and she's just run away and left us a sucide note. She took her clothes so perhaps doesn't mean to do it right away but we need to find her before she does." Lestrad was silent for a few moments. "Please, Greg." Hearing Sherlock use his correct first name made him realize just how important this was to him.

"Right." He said. "I'll get everyone on it. You've got your homeless network on it?" "Doing that now." He told him. "Thank you." He hung up and called Molly. "Are you the lab?" He asked as soon as she picked up.

"Yes." She told him.

"Good. I need you to go up on the roof and see if there is a teen girl up there."

"Sherlock what's going on?"

"Please Molly, it's important. I'll explain once you start walking." Molly sighed but then began walking. "Okay Sherlock I'm going."

"John and I have taken in a teenage girl. She's depressed and she just ran away and left us a note saying it might be time for her own Richenback Fall. I need you to make sure she's not up there." Sherlock could hear Molly running as he explained. "I'm on the roof but there's no one here Sherlock."

"Thank god." Sherlock whispered into the phone.

"You really care about her don't you." Molly stated.

"I do." Sherlock told her. "Thank you for checking. I've got to go, we have Lestrad on it and I've got to put my homeless network on it."

"Alright. Tell me if I can help."

"Just keep an eye out. She might still come there."

"I will." Molly promised before hanging up. She settled herself down on the roof to wait. She would stay up here until this girl had been found.

A/N

Please please comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
